UlforceVeedramon
UlforceVeedramon , Warrior |from=AeroVeedramonDigimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "The Holy Light, Ulforce" 54 |to=UlforceVeedramon Future ModeDigimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "Future" 57 |java=Satoshi Tsuruoka |javan=(Savers) |java2=Aiko Hibi |java2n=(Cyber Sleuth) |enva=Joe Ochman |envan=(Data Squad) |partner=Taichi Yagami Rina Shinomiya/Taiga |jacards= , , , |encards= |n1=(En:) UlforceV-dramon''Digimon Heroes!'' |g1=Dramon-type |g2=Royal Knights |s1=UlforceVeedramon Future Mode |s2=UlforceVeedramon X }} UlforceVeedramon is an Exalted Knight Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Ulforce Veedramon". It possesses the swiftest speed among the "Royal Knights", and there is no one that can follow its movements. Also, its body is wrapped in holy armor made of the lightest-weight rare metal "Blue Digizoid", which is rare even among Chrome Digizoid, so it can cleave the sky and split the earth. It can extend weapons and a shield from the "V Bracelets" equipped to both of its arms. Digimon Data Squad Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Story: Lost Evolution UlforceVeedramon digivolves from AeroVeedramon. In order to digivolve, AeroVeedramon must be level 48 or higher with 160 Speed and 100% Friendship. In addition, UlforceVeedramon must have been both revived and befriended. You can get UlforceVeedramon's plate by giving this password to Silphymon in the second town you visit: UFVD2002. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth UlforceVeedramon is a Wind Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from AeroVeedramon and Megadramon. Its special attacks are The Ray of Victory and Victory Sword and its support skill is Swiftness, which allows the entire team to go before the opponent at the start of battle. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory UlforceVeedramon is #220 and is a Wind Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from AeroVeedramon, Megadramon and Wingdramon. Its special attacks are The Ray of Victory and Victory Sword and its support skill is Swiftness, which allows UlforceVeedramon to go before the opponent at the start of battle. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World -Next 0rder- Alphamon is a Air Vaccine type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from Paildramon and AeroVeedramon and can DNA digivolve to Gallantmon Crimson Mode with Gallantmon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Attacks *'The Ray of Victory' (Shining V Force): Strafes with a beam from the " "-shaped armor on its chest. *'Ulforce Saber': Attacks using the saber that extends from its right V-Bracelet. *' Shield': Releases holy aura from its left V-Bracelet which becomes a barrier. *'Dragon Impulse X': Covers self in the aura of a dragon and slashes through the enemy. UlforceVeedramon Future Mode |japname=UlforceVdramon Future Mode |image= |level=UltraUlforceVeedramon Super Ultimate is treated as a Mega Digimon in the Digital Monster Card Game. |attribute=Vaccine |family=Wind Guardians |type=Holy Knight |from=UlforceVeedramon |to= |partner=Taichi Yagami |n1=(Ja:) アルフォースブイドラモン超究極体''Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, Disc 9, "The Holy Light Ulforce" ''UlforceVdramon Super Ultimate |jacards= |g1=Dramon-type |s1=#UlforceVeedramon |f1=UlforceVeedramon }} UlforceVeedramon Future Mode is one of the few confirmed Ultra Level Digimon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Attacks *'Shining V Force' *'Ulforce V Saber': Extends a saber from its right V-Bracelet. *'Tensegrity Shield': Releases holy aura from its left V-Bracelet which becomes a barrier. UlforceVeedramon X , , |n1=(Ja:) アルフォースブイドラモン UlforceVdramon |g1=Dramon-type |g2=Royal Knights |s1=#UlforceVeedramon |f1=UlforceVeedramon }} UlforceVeedramon X is a Holy Knight Digimon and carrier of the X-Antibody whose name and design are derived from "Ulforce Veedramon". Attacks *'Shining V Force' *'Ulforce Saber' Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Holy Knight Digimon Category:Exalted Knight Digimon Category:Warrior Digimon